Wally West: New Beginnings
by DerpPancakes
Summary: As Wally West (Rebirth) tries to find his place in this new timeline, he will face many new challenges as well as many new relationships. Set after Godspeed and Teen Titans: Return of Wally West.


**Hey! Before I start this Fan Fiction I just want to clarify I few things first to help you better understand the text.**

 **So this Fan Fiction takes place after the events of Godspeed and Teen Titans: Return of Wally West. I will try to keep this Fan Fiction as comic accurate as possible however I may tend to change a few things every now and then!**

 **Chapter 1**

Wally West entered his house only to find his parents arguing once again. At this point in time, Wally had gotten used to this sort of stuff going around his house. Wally simply closed the front door and walked back outside. Usually, when this happened, Wally would've seen his mentor, Barry Allen for training and advice. However today, Wally was on his own…

Wally West woke up in his small apartment. He had had a dream of his past. No. Not his past. Another time, that was now far away from Wally.

Wally West, otherwise known as Kid Flash, was a member of the Teen Titans and sidekick of The Flash. This all ended when one of their enemies, Abra Kedabra, erased Wally from existence and trapped him in the Speed Force.

He managed to get pulled out of the Speed Force and back into the timeline by his mentor, Barry Allen only to find that the only one who remembers him is Barry…

Wally later visited the Teen Titans library only to find that the pictures and stories that were there did not contain Wally. Only his other teammates. However when Dick Grayson, otherwise known as Nightwing and the rest of the Titans attempted to attack Wally. They were all struct by lightning which made them remember their friend and teammate. With the help of the Titans, Wally West stopped the Madman who did this to him in the first place, and now tries to find his place in this new timeline…

 **Present**

Wally turned around to hug his wife Linda Parks, only to find that she was not there. As much as it hurt him, Wally had to deal with the fact that his wife would never remember him…

Wally got up and looked through his closet. All of the clothing in his closet were new to Wally as his clothes got erased from the timeline as well. Wally threw on some nice clothes and proceeded out the door.

He felt the fresh morning breeze rush across his face as he stepped outside his apartment building. Wally then sighed as he started to walk down the concrete path.

To be honest, Wally had no idea where he was going. The only people who had truly remembered Wally were far too busy at this time. Wally was so deep in his thoughts that he had not noticed the sirens wailing in the distance until he felt something. Sensed something. Another speedster. Wally quickly generated his red and white (or silver) suit from the Speed Force and sped to the Speedsters location. He stopped to find Kid Flash. The Wally West of THIS timeline.

Wally had met Wally before. (To avoid confusion I will call Rebirth Wally, Flash and New Kid Flash Wally whenever they interact) Flash had had a few conversations with this new Wally. Giving him advice and showing him new things he could use to help protect innocents. Flash could see Wally had potential. However his only weakness was that he was far too cocky. Not so long ago, Wally had underestimated a meta-human who could control paper and trees. This nearly cost Wally, and his Aunt Iris West their lives…

Flash figured that he would let Wally take care of this problem. He wasn't going to learn to be a Titan if he didn't learn some skills of his own.

The building in front of Wally was in flames. There were screams and the sound of sirens all around the street. Wally sped straight in and a few seconds after that, the fire was gone. And all the victims outside safely…

Wally turned away from the victims to look at Flash, who in response, simply smiled at Wally. Wally did the same as he sped away. Flash followed behind him.

They came to a halt in a small alley way in a distant street. Wally turned around to face Flash. Flash once again smiled.

"Nice job, kid!" Flash said to Wally, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I see that The Flash has been teaching you well!" Flash said. Wally gave a small chuckle and looked up at Flash.

"The Flash didn't actually teach me that." Wally informed Flash. "You did." Flash thought for a second and then smiled.

"Has The Flash taught you any tricks?" Flash asked Wally.

"Nah." Wally told Flash. "He is a bit busy with this guy named August Heart." Flash instantly remembered August Heart as Godspeed. A new rival of the Flash. Flash looked down, then back up at Wally.

"I guess he has been a bit busy lately." Flash replied, breaking the silence between them. Wally nodded in agreement, until his fact turned into shock.

"CRAP!" Wally shouted. "I was supposed to meet up with my Aunt 10 minutes ago!" Flash chuckled .

"Guess i'll see you later, kid." Flash insured him. And within a second, Wally was gone.

Flash (Wally) wished that could have been him. He had been afraid to see Iris ever since his wife, Linda Parks didn't remember him. If Wally found out that Iris didn't remember him as well, his heart would shatter.

Wally's suit was absorbed into the Speed Force as he walked out of the alley way, back into the streets of Central City…


End file.
